Adeline Maze
Intro coming soon... Description Maze is a semi tall and lean young wood elf with a physique that is slightly toned due to her frequent traveling and climbing. Her crimson colored hair is lost in a constant battle between waves and curls, and is often tucked into two buns to get it out of the way when doing basically anything. Her eyes are a bright ember color, her skin pale and near flawless, yet a number of scars decorate her arms, legs and back. Armor Maze can be oftend spotted wearing natural colored robes, made from light leather and cotton to allow for plenty of movement and mild protection of the changing climates she travels through. Arms A warhammer or two handed sword seems to be Maze's perferedded weapon, though any weapon would do her fine if conflict arrises. History Adeline hails from a noble family of wood elves. She was the third daughter in line and trained from a young age to become a priestess. She spend most her days learning and reading, following strict instructions and routines to prepare her for the foreseeable future. Adeline didn’t like to sit still, enjoying her time outdoors more than sitting indoors enduring one of her boring lessons. As she grew older she had little time for running around however and had to find solace in her books, secretly reading tales of adventures in-between and during lessons. As time went on her performance started to suffer and she was assigned a bodyguard to keep her from reading distracting stories and roaming around in the night. This suffocated her and in time, ten years before coming of age to become a priestess, she ran away to discover the world and write a story of her own. She called herself Maze, this new form of herself soon discovering the world wasn’t as friendly and beautiful as she thought it to be. Mischief, betrayal, hardship and pain shaped her over the years, never taking away her taste for adventure and knowledge, but defining her in a somewhat more balanced way. Skills Acrobatic & Athletic – Having grown up in a tree house village, Maze knows how to move herself exceptionally well along almost any terrain and has developed excellent balance. Major Flaws: Wanderlust syndrome & Emotionally unavailable – Has been wandering since the departure of her hometown, finding it hard to remain in one place, make friends and keep them. She usually doesn’t linger for long and is unable to establish meaningful relationships. This could make her an easy target or person to sway. Minor Flaw: Overconfident –Carries herself with a sense of confidence on a daily basis, yet in certain situations this might be abused, misplaced or overshot, putting her in more trouble than she would have anticipated. Personality Maze likes to roam about most of the time, unable to sit still unless she is absorbed by a good story. Beliefs Will add later... Quirks She is typically seen blowing stray hairs from her face and reties her hair, it always being in the way yet never willing to cut it. Relationships Formerly known as a lone wanderer, Maze now seems to have obtained a scholar named Arminas as travel companion, who seems to be frequently at her side. Category:Characters